Lazos Unidos
by Kasumi Shinomori
Summary: Hola! este es mi primer fanfic y les agradezco a Kaoru Aldana, Francisca Akane,BonchiKori, mi mamá Misao, esperemos que siga.Y que me dejen muchos reviews!besos!


Hola! Soy nueva, y este es mi primer fic…por favor dejen reviews y no me den con un caño n.nU, bueno, besos y ¡NOS VEMOS ABAJO!

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-º

_**Lazos unidos**_

Con el tiempo en el Dojo Kamiya, había cambiado después de la pelea con Enishi… Kenshin, seguía siendo un lento, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo…y todo gracias a un sicótico que había secuestrado a Kaoru por venganza… ¡todo por eso!

Kenshin, después de todo su dolor y sufrimiento, se le declaró a Kaoru, y tuvo con la misma, dos hermosos hijos, las razones de su existir, _**Kenji y Akane**_. Sus dos pequeñas obras de amor… y ya estaba dudando con el término "_**pequeñas**_", pues Kenji tenía 15, casi para cumplir 16 y su hermana, más pequeñita, Akane de 13. Claro: no era TAN pequeña, y sabía defenderse bien sola, pero… le decía tán sólo eso para molestar, claro que ese era uno de todos: bestia, serpiente, rata, y la lista es interminable.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-º

Misao y Aoshi… ellos fueron también precavidos y Aoshi, se dio cuenta de todo lo que le había hecho pasar a su pequeña… ¿pequeña¿Uno siente esos sentimientos por alguien a quien crió?, pues les comento, no. Aoshi y Misao tuvieron dos hijos también: _**Kasumi**_ (n/a:de donde creen q saque el nombre?jojojo) y _**Jin**_.

Kasumi tenía 15 y Jin 13.Ellos se llevaban muy bien con los Himura, más bien se habían crecido juntos… se estarán preguntando ¿cómo? y les contesto, el "Aoiya" en donde Misao había pasado su adolescencia, con Okina y los Ex-Oniwabanshu seguía estando en Kyoto, pero, cuando Kasumi tenía dos años y medio se fueron a vivir a Tokio.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-º

Megumi y Sanosuke eran un caso perdido… después de que Sanosuke se fuera por que **"Japón es muy chico…"**volvió por la misma causa… digamos que el exterior era aún más amplio y según él no podía vivir sin cierta doctora. La realidad es que le fue muy mal y quiso volver y qué mejor qué decir que volviste por el amor de una mujer. Claro, estamos suponiendo que fuera una mujer común… estamos hablando de la mujer-zorro, no le fue muy bien, ya que Megumi no le creyó nada, y tuvo que arreglárselas para conquistarla, a pesar de sus despistes… la cosa es que después de CINCO interminables años, lo logró.

Ahora tenían al pequeño Sounzo, de tán solo 5 años, y vivían en una casa alquilada, en los suburbios.

///////////º-º-º-º-º-º-º-///////////////

Kenji, se había criado con Kasumi y compartía todo con ella, hasta que tenían 14 años (él 14 y ella 13).

Kenji, notó que su propia respiración se fue haciendo más agitada cuando estaba con ella, y que le sudaban las manos. Al principio creyó que estaba enfermo, pero se extrañó que esté enfermo TODOS los días y tan solo si estaba cerca de ella. CERCA, por que sentía que podía olerla hasta a 5,01 km.

Jin y Akane eran una cosa perdida… era totalmente distintos a Kasumi y a Kenji, ellos se llevaban muy mal, al cabo que siempre se estén pegando y diciendo cosas hirientes.

Ellos dos, se llevaban tres días de diferencia… y Misao y Kaoru bromeaban con comprometerlos, y diciendo que Kenji y Kasumi iban a ser GRANDES AMIGOS.

Pues, en su planificación para su hijo, no se equivocaron, sólo que ellos dos podrían ser más que amigos, pero eso es otra historia.

Dejémonos de recuerdos y volvamos a la realidad:

Lazos Unidos—Capítulo uno: volviendo a casa

Era una mañana tranquila, en el Dojo Kamiya, Kaoru estaba instruyéndoles, junto a Yahiko y a Yutazo, a unos nuevos alumnos, que se unían a una interminable lista de 15 chicos, habían más, pero los cupos estaban llenos y no tenían otra que enseñar en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo. ¡QUE TRABAJO!

Kenshin estaba lavando la ropa, mientras que Akane estaba dibujando y tarareando una canción que su padre escuchaba con atención.

Kenji estaba con el maestro Hiko, aprendiendo las bases del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, en un duro entrenamiento.

Kenshin cuidaba de la casa, claro, que si no tenía alguna misión¿no les conté?, a lo siento, Kenshin trabajaba para unas pocas misiones para el Gobierno, donde la paga era bastante y vivían muy bien.

La cosa era que esta tarde llegaba su hijo para quedarse las vacaciones con "Shishou" para que se distraiga.

Kenshin cada vez que recordaba que venía su hijo, no evitaba sonreír y recordar imágenes de un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos azules que corría por el jardín a una niña para que le devolviera algo o para que jugara con él. Después, la siguiente imagen que le volvía a la cabeza era de un muchacho, alto (que le llevaba una cabeza y media), con el color de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos azules brillantes sonriendo y riéndose de los chistes de Sanosuke, alguna payasada de Kasumi (la hija de Aoshi que comenté antes, que por supuesto, tiene un humor bastante cambiante, pero que se parece más a Misao), o por alguna cosa maliciosa que se le ocurrió para pervertir Jin.

¡Hay! Cómo era la vida para él… siempre recordaba cuando se casó con kaoru, cuando sostuvo por primera vez a Kenji en brazos, y se sintió tan grande, y teniendo a una cosa tan pequeña en brazos, que no pudo emitir palabra, pero después de eso recordó aquella palabra, que desde ese día no pronunciaba más...Sesha.

Esa misma noche...

Kenji ya no soportaba más al maestro Hiko, y de las cosas que le decía a su padre, y todo lo demás era algo inquietante...pero deseaba volver a molestar a su hermanita, a charlar con su tío Sanosuke sobre las chicas que había visto en el pueblo y de paso también contarle a Jin, a hablar con Kasumi y hacer reír a su madre.

Cuando faltaba una cuadra, el maestro Hiko se puso a descansar, y Kenji de la exasperación se fue ando estaba por abrir la puerta, se dio vuelta y vio al maestro Hiko parado atrás suyo y con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Vamos niño, que esperas¿una invitación?" dijo con una sonrisa de espera.

Entonces sospechó de que había algo... ¡hay¿¡Cómo fue a caer en algo tan tonto!?

Cuando abrió la puerta se estrelló contra su cabellera rojiza un líquido que tenía olor a cosas podrida y sabía peor, y eso que se había corrido... esto nunca lo habría podido poner su hermana...era algo demasiado cronológico, tan sólo un nombre salió de su boca, con odio, sus manos temblaban de ira, mientras sentía reír a su familia, (en la cual incluye al Maestro Hiko)

-"...Kasumi..."

Y vio a una figura con unas prometientes curvas, que no ser que tenía los ojos llenos con una cosa viscosa hubiera quedado anonadado. Era una mujer parada al lado del árbol sonriendo con perversidad y de un instante para el otro estaba junto a su familia riéndose.

º-ºº-ºº-ºº-º-ºº-º

Bueno, díganme su opinión y espero sus respuestas.

Estoy algo nerviosa por que es el primero.

Gracias a Akane (para vos Fran!) y después vas a ver Merchu como te quiero que incluyo a alguien a quien babeas!

Bueno, besos y espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima

Besos

Atte.: Kasumi Shinomori


End file.
